Henry Hugglemonster
Henry Hugglemonster is a ROARSOME show on Disney Junior and Time Warner Cable Kids! It is about a five-year-old monster named Henry! Premise Henry Hugglemonster focuses on the life of a five-year-old monster boy named Henry and his family, the Hugglemonsters. They live in a town full of monsters called Roarsville. Usually, Henry will face a problem and his family will try to help him solve it. After all, as Henry always says, "Hugglemonsters ALWAYS find a way!" ''Most episodes have at least one song in them. Characters The Hugglemonster Family Henry- The main character of the show. After all, his name is the title! Henry is five years old, energetic, and usually very happy. Henry is full of great ideas and can always find a clever solution to any problem. He can roar really loudly, as well! His catchphrases are "Roarsome!" (a portmanteau of "roar" and "awesome") and "Hugglemonsters ALWAYS find a way!" His voice sounds exactly the same as Clifford on Clifford's Puppy Days. Summer- Henry's sister who just adores the spotlight! Summer loves to sing, dance, and star in plays. Her dances are sure to delight anyone and her voice is just lovely! She is known for her fabulous performances, whether it be a musical number or a big play. She also seems to love ballet. Cobby- Henry and Summer's older brother who is seven years old. Cobby is very smart and he is a roarsome inventor. His inventions usually come in handy whenever there's a problem. He tends to adress Henry as "little bro." Cobby seems to also be close with Daddo. Momma- The mother of Henry, Summer, Cobby, and Ivor and Daddo's wife. It is unknown what her first name is. She is a talented piano player and gives piano lessons to other monsters in Roarsville. Momma used to also be able to play guitar when she was in her rock band called "Grrr Power." Daddo- Henry, Summer, Cobby, and Ivor's father as well as Momma's husband. His talent is huggle-juggling, which he often does whenever he cooks the family's meals, and he is also a bit forgetful, often forgeting about Ivor when he has Ivor attatched to his back ("Where's Ivor?!") Daddo sometimes says "No problemo!" like Widget on Wow! Wow! Wubbzy. Ivor- Henry, Summer, and Cobby's youngest sibling who is just a baby. He cannot talk yet. Beckett- The family's pet who is a monster dog. Others Gertie Growlerstien- Henry's friend who is a math genius. She has a pet monster bird named Sneezo. Denzel Dugglemonster- Henry's friend who loves digging tunnels. His catchphrase is "Grr-ocious!" He has a pet monster dog named Gurgler. Estelle Enormomonster- Henry's friend who is energetic and optimistic. She's a gentle giant, being at least 3 times as tall as Henry, hence her name of ''Enormomonster. Estelle knows how to play the harp and has a pet (giant) monster dog named Flopster. Henry Hugglemonster Lingo ''Henry Hugglemonster ''(the show) uses lots of words that have "roar-" and "huggle-" in them somehow. Here is a list of some. roarsome- awesome roartastic- fantastic roartacular- spectacular roarmendous- tremendous roarmazing- amazing roartastrophe- catastrophe huggletastic- fantastic huggleriffic- teriffic enormoriffic- teriffic (used only by Estelle and her family) monsterschool- school monsterpet- pet monsterkid- kid rock & roar- rock & roll huggle-juggling: juggling huggle-honey: term of endearment used by Momma to refer to Daddo Episodes There are 21 episodes of Henry Hugglemonster. 1: "The Huggleflower/Monster Lullaby" 2: "Astrobrix/The Sore Roar" 3: "Runaway Dough/The Copymonster" 4: "The Henry Show/Megabouncers" 5: "Bye Bye Beckett/Pet Party" (not to be confused with the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy song of the same name.) 6: "Number One Fan/Henry's Hugglefish" 7: "Sneez-o-Rama/The Huggleball Game" 8: "Promises Promises/Fireworks Night" 9: "The Hugglejuice Stand/The Huggledance Party" 10: "Paint the Town/Henry, Incorporated" 11: "Monsters On The Town/Enormo Henry" 12: "Grrr Power/Fangs Out" 13: "Carried Away/Monster in Charge" 14: "Iron Granny/The Monster Coin" 15: "Rain, Rain, You're Not A Pain/Runaway Summer" 16: "Monsterpet Pageant/Ivor's First Stomp" 17: "The Piano Lesson/Monster Wave" 18: "The Mighty Heromonsters/New Monsterkid on the Block" 19: "A Funny Thing Happened on the way to Monsterschool/Summergrams" 20: "The Halloween Scramble/Scouts' Night Out" 21: "Huggsgiving Day/All That Pizzazz" Category:Past Programs